Darkness Within
by VICTORIA111
Summary: When Merlin and Morgana are exposed by Aredian as sorcerers, they must flee from Camelot before their execution. Uther, in his grief and rage, becomes even more paranoid about magic, and with this betrayal Arthur follows in his footsteps. Merlin and Morgana are filled with bitterness and hatred for the things they have seen, and turn to dark magic. Is destiny broken?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"What more news, Aredian?"

The witchfinder smiled, triumphant.

"I have discovered two more sorcerers in Camelot."

A gasp followed his words. Uther stood, outraged. "Two more?"

"Yes." Aredian turned, surveyed the room. "The horse from the smoke, the toads, all the other events that have happened, they are the result of different people. As you know, Gaius has already confessed and will be burnt at the stake tomorrow. But he wasn't the only one- he had accomplices, in this very castle, in this very room, helping him."

"Well?" Arthur asked, impatient. "Who are they?"

Aredian took a few steps forward. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable. All evidence points to two people-"

"The boy, Merlin, and the Lady Morgana."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Merlin sat huddled on the dungeon floor, hugging his knees tightly. Iron clamped his wrists and ankles, the chains dragging across the hard rock. He shivered, heard his stomach growl. Turning his head, he offered a weak smile to Morgana and she gave an equally lackluster one back. It had been three days now.

Three days in this dank cell, together, each chained to a separate end of the wall. Three days since Aredian had hurled the accusations in the throne room and life as they knew it had changed for both of them. Two days, since Gaius had been burnt, his screams resounding even to the castle depth where they were kept. And one day without food and water.

He had come clean to Morgana, at last, and she to him. There was nothing else to do down here, after all, except talk. At first they talked of rescue plans; the others, namely Arthur and Gwen, were sure to help them as they had helped a thousand times before; perhaps there would be a less severe punishment for her, seeing as she was the King's ward and Uther clearly loved her. Merlin knew he would not die down here; destiny had foretold it. He would be at Arthur's side soon, fulfilling what was expected, except Arthur would now know and acknowledge him, and together they would bring magic back and build Albion.

Except, as the days passed their hopes began to grow dimmer and dimmer. Not even one visitor graced the cell. Merlin pointed out weakly that Uther could have forbidden it and Morgana responded that it wouldn't have had stopped him or her. It hurt, because it was the truth.

And at first, Uther hadn't believed Aredian. Arthur hadn't believed Aredian. But then Aredian had proved to be a formidable witchhunter, had produced a magical device he had no doubt picked up somewhere. The device had been drawn to the sources of magic, had tortured the power and there had been pain, excruciating pain, until he was forced at last to let his magic flow loose, let his eyes burst with that gold light, hear the gasps and whispers that came after, scared glances at him, at Morgana, see Arthur's face a maze of shock and betrayal.

He had wanted to explain. But there had been no time. With the panicked ruckus guards had been called and he was dragged out of the hall like a limp rag doll, Morgana right behind him. The last thing he had seen was Aredian's triumphant face before the doors closed with a dooming finality.

And as the midnight bells rang, three days faded into four, he wondered if this dungeon was all he would see for the rest of his life.

* * *

Gwen scrubbed the floors diligently, dusted and cleaned though it had been five days since the room had last been occupied. Five days since Morgana and Merlin had been arrested, thrown in the dungeons to await their trial. Looking back, it hadn't surprised her, not really. What with all the nightmares and accidents, she'd had her suspicions, but had tucked them away; they wouldn't do her or Morgana any good, especially under Uther's rule. Gwen found she was not scared or repulsed; she knew Morgana was the kindest person she knew and Merlin had a heart of gold. If anything, it confirmed the belief that not all sorcerers were evil and magic could be used for good.

Though she doubted if Uther would ever see it that way.

The King was conflicted, she knew. Over the past few days when she had served him and Arthur at supper the mood had been tense, somber, barely a word exchanged as both were lost in thought. Aredian, his work done, had already left but he had changed the palace forever. She knew Arthur felt the sharp sting of what he perceived to be Merlin's betrayal, Uther that of Morgana's. There had not yet been any talk of a trial, or an execution, and sometimes she wondered if the plan was just to let them rot in the cells forever. Gwen had tried going down but had been stopped by guards. They were there, day and night. Had Gaius still been around she would have asked for his help, some potion or other, but as it were she had no way of getting to her friends.

Uther would let Merlin burn, she knew, but he couldn't afford a double treatment and Gwen couldn't imagine the King executing his own ward- despite all things he was benevolent to her, showed her a love as he would befitting a father. If it was up to Arthur she knew he wouldn't let Merlin die, would banish him if necessary, but as it were there was a chance Uther would poison his mind, and when Arthur came to his decision it might be too late.

Gwen finished up in Morgana's room and headed to the castle kitchens. The servants were quiet, even the cook subdued. They'd all liked Merlin- who didn't, with his acre of a smile and kindness to everyone and anyone who asked? And the Lady Morgana, always kind, helpful, polite- the whole castle from top to bottom were feeling the pain of both their absences.

She prepared Arthur's lunch, plated it carefully and headed off to his chambers. It had been hard on him, she knew. She could remember his shock, horror that day at this revelation from two of his most trusted and closest friends.

_Gwen stood in the back of the hall, frozen as silence met Aredian's accusation. The King's Ward and the Prince's manservant, both sorcerers? Could it be true?_

_Uther slowly turned a cold gaze upon Aredian, as Arthur's smile dropped into one of incredulity. He looked almost relieved, as if Aredian had just gifted him with a bumbling falsehood. Merlin had turned pale, and Morgana was trembling. _

_Uther's gaze snapped to Morgana briefly, then to Merlin, before back to Aredian. "How do I know this is the truth, witch hunter? Morgana is my trusted ward and Merlin is my son's personal servant."_

_"Positions befitting them, don't you think?" Aredian's voice was cold as Gwen trembled despite herself. "Access in the heart and highest of Camelot, aiding them in whatever scheme they have concocted to bring about the destruction of Camelot. Yes, I am aware they have both had plenty opportunities to harm you and your son, but you must beware the most grand of plans take time, and I have no doubt they scheming something terrible, unthinkable."_

_Arthur's laugh rang in the hall._

_"Merlin?! You're suggesting Merlin is an evil sorcerer? Don't worry, Aredian, no one's that good at playing at an idiot."_

_"My son does make a point." A smile was tugging even at Uther's lips now. "Morgana has my absolute trust- and the boy, he has saved Arthur's life, proved himself willing to lay down his own life for my son on more than one occasion."_

_"Flasehoods!" Aredian claimed. "However, you may see for yourself. I have here with me today an instrument to expose those of magic!"_

_He dug from within his depths of his coat a black, glittering crystal. Gwen knew just from looking at it that it was something dark and horrible, stinking of death. Uther must have had the same thought for he opened his mouth to protest but before he could, Aredian dropped the stone on the floor, and black tendrils of smoke began to curl its way across the floor, to Merlin and to Morgana._

_"The Crystal of Belare!" Aredian declared, over the panicked whispers broken out. "Tracks magic and forces the sorcererss to use their power in order to prevent pain to the limits of human existence!"_

_Arthur and Uther both rushed up but then were frozen. The tendrils reached Merlin first, and he fell to the floor in a strangled dance, screaming. Gwen rushed forward, not heeding anything else but her friend's pain, as did Arthur, as Morgana's screams sounded too, and Uther was raising his sword at Aredian when suddenly Merlin arched back and he was floating above the ground and his eyes were shining gold and Morgana had done the same a few seconds later…_

_"Sorcerers!" Uther spat. "Guards!"_

_Morgana was unconscious. Merlin had sat up, looking dazed, panicked. Morgana had been restrained and now Arthur was pointing his sword at Merin's neck. Merlin looked up at him, seemingly lost._

_"Arthur…"_

_Then they were dragged out of the court, and life as she knew it changed forever…_

* * *

Arthur picked at his food, his appetite completely gone for once. Once he'd finished an unusually quiet and subdued practice with the knights, he had arrived to find lunch fresh on the table. Guinevere, no doubt. A faint smile touched his lips, before it faded once more at the dark thoughts clouding his mind. Gaius, already dead, and now more betrayals, all from those he loved most… Morgana, kind but brave, a sorceress. And… Merlin. His clumsy, idiotic but altogether lovable manservant, late but actually hardworking, who would throw himself in harm's way for just about anyone… a sorcerer. Traitor. He felt betrayal sting him sharply. He had trusted him. Trusted both of them.

At the same time, though, a lot of things began to make sense. Suspicious, humiliating accidents he'd had that he had always thought were never quite accidents but had no way to prove. Lucky quests that seemed to solve themselves, monsters that seemed to walk to their own demise. Threat after threat never touching him. He felt a sudden urge of affection. Merlin never claimed any credit, always let him play the hero, never contracted him when he put down the manservant. It was so Merlin that-

His father walked in. Startled, Arthur stood.

"A trial. Now." Uther said sharply. Arthur saw his eyes were ringed with dark circles.

"Yes, sire."

It was sudden, unexpected certainly, but he would take it. Five days since their arrest. He saw servants, knights, nobles all hurrying to the hall, looking nervous as he felt. He schooled his features into cold, calm disdain, sat on his throne, tried to ignore the obvious absence of Morgana on hers. There was a sudden quiet.

He looked up, keeping his expression carefully blank. Morgana was here first. She was in the same purple dress she had worn that day, hair tangled and eyes dark, her face more gaunt, as she was pushed before the throne and stood awkwardly, head down, fidgeting. A moment later Merlin joined her, pushed onto his knees. Arthur eyed his manservant and felt a tightening of his throat. His head hanging, he could glimpse his face which know seemed to be no more than sharp blades of bone. He was pale, dirty, as he knelt with nothing, it seemed, but broken, docile obedience that was so against everything _Merlin. _

"You are accused of sorcery, Morgana Pendragon, Merlin." Uther's voice shook but he kept it steady after a fight. "What say you to these claims?"

Morgana was shaking. She opened her lips but no words came out. This was wrong, Arthur suddenly realized. She wasn't an evil sorcerer, couldn't be. Uther seemed to have come to the same conclusion for his voice softened slightly.

"I do not doubt the characters of either of you." He said. "Come, now. If you have dabbled in something you shouldn't, just confess and we will move on. The punishment will be severe but it will not be death."

Arthur heard the whispers. Uther wouldn't have done the same for anyone else.

"Sire." Merlin was speaking, his voice hoarse. "I-it's not- me and Morgana, we didn't have a choice." He looked up now, his shadowed eyes flickering to Arthur's.

"Ah. You were forced into it?" Uther sounded almost triumphant.

"I- no." Merlin lowered his head again. "I am a warlock, sire. Morgana is a witch. It means- we were born with magic."

Uther stilled. "Born with it?"

"Yes." Merlin's voice was weak. "We would only use our powers for good, sire. We would not harm Camelot. We-"

"Born with it?!" Uther cut Merlin off. "Ha! Impossible. Do not attempt to cover your crimes. That is all I asked for, yet you cannot oblige me." Arthur knew why his father was denying. It would put every action he had ever taken against magic into doubt. It seemed he valued himself above anyone else, after all.

"Please-"

"Silence! Guards, take them away. In accordance with the laws of Camelot, you shall both be brunt at the stake tomorrow."

And just like that, it was over. Arthur closed his eyes, blocking out Merlin and Morgana. Tomorrow, he would lose the best friends he ever had and someone he had loved like a sister.

* * *

Morgana sat in the cell. It was all over. Tomorrow her life would be too.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said softly. There were tears tracking their way down his face. "I should have told you. I should have helped you, I should never have told Uther-"

"It's not your fault, Merlin. None of this is." He had been a good friend.

"This leaves us no choice." He was looking at her steadily now, no longer broken, and despite herself she felt hope surge within her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"These chains cannot hold our powers, Morgana, Not if we really try."

He turned, and for a second his old smile was back.

"We are going to escape."


End file.
